


「韦斯莱双子」Frida

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *生理乔弗/精神弗乔这怎么算…*性转（弗丽达真的超辣）*pwp*17↑
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 22





	「韦斯莱双子」Frida

天光微亮，乔治陷在柔软的法兰绒梦乡里睡的香甜，如果不是有双在他光裸的身体上四处游移的手，他是打算睡个自然醒的，昨晚弗雷德干了他好几回，非逼得他说一大堆让人脸红的话才放过他，现下还觉得疲劳的厉害呢。  
“乔吉，乔吉！”  
乔治抱住枕头翻了个身。  
“乔吉——”那个声音拉长了音调，显示出一点不耐烦。  
“不要……弗雷德……“乔治嘟囔了两句，用枕头盖住脑袋迷迷糊糊地睡。  
一个温热的人体贴近了，继续呼唤他，“乔吉——你快看——”  
啪。  
乔治打掉了那只想要把他翻过身去的手，皱着眉头发出呜噜噜的气声。  
柔软浑圆的东西贴在他光裸的背部滑动。  
“！！”乔治立刻清醒了。陌生的红头发女性正在用一种色情又熟悉的方式舔着他的耳廓。  
乔治转过身来，在看清自己床上多了一个胸围可观的女性时，他腾地一下把法兰绒被面拉在胸前，先是警惕地搜索了下四周。哦，弗雷德不在，乔治松了一口气，随后他陷入了为什么要松了一口气的自我怀疑。  
有着光泽极好的红色长发的女性跪坐在床上，一脸滑稽地看着乔治，“喂——我说，你的小脑瓜都在想些什么垃圾——”  
乔治攥着他的被子，眼神对上在他床上一丝不挂的女孩子，他眼睛突然瞪的滴溜圆，“弗……弗雷德！”  
乔治顺着对方丰满的乳房视线往下移动，他茫然地看着昨晚操得他差点没气儿的东西消失了，没有毛发光滑的女性下体出现在他眼前，乔治咽了口口水，“你是弗丽达了（Frida）……！”  
变成女孩子的弗雷德困惑地挠了挠头，“乔吉，昨天我有喝什么不正常的东西吗？”  
乔治想了想，“迷情剂、火焰威士忌、银杏精……呃，速速变形水。”想到这里，他翻了翻眼球讥讽到，“哪样都很正常。”  
弗雷德突然激动地扑在乔治身上，两团软绵绵的东西隔着薄薄的毯子顶在乔治胸口，他两眼放光地说，“乔吉！这会是变性药水的新配方！”弗雷德忘乎所以地搂住弟弟的脖子，“这玩意儿得值很多个加隆！”  
“唔……”乔治被弗雷德胸前的两坨堵的有点儿窒息，他闷声闷气地说，“弗雷德，你…你先松开——”  
弗雷德看看差点被他丰满的女性特征捂死的弟弟，坏笑着抓住乔治的手覆在两团软肉上，乔治下意识捏了捏它们，他迷惑地看着弗雷德脱口而出，“弗雷德你怎么变女人都那么大？”  
弗雷德扬起了他的一边眉毛，“大才能让你爽啊。”说着他用光滑无毛的下身蹭了蹭乔治的晨间勃起。  
乔治傻笑着看着他哥哥，嗯…现在是他孪生姐姐了，爱不释手地沿着变得圆润的身体曲线抚摸着，他揉了揉弗雷德软软白白的臀部，偷笑着说，“怎么说今天都是我让你爽啊，宝贝儿。”  
“哦？”弗雷德拍开乔治揉着他屁股的手，颇有兴致地端详起自己的身体，他好奇心十足地把胸前的软肉挤压变形，嘴里啧啧称奇，“真有意思。”当他变得粉粉的指甲盖蹭过软肉的前端，弗雷德呻吟了一声倒在乔治胸前，“噢——是这种感觉——”  
长而卷曲的红发凌乱地铺在白皙的背部，两个浅浅的腰窝后是曲线优美的臀部，乔治搂住弗雷德的身体，好软，他在内心感叹，手掌着迷地顺着腰线来回滑动，属于女性淡淡的香气钻入了他的鼻腔，乔治含糊地嘟囔到“好香…”  
弗雷德在乔治怀里动了动，煞风景地抬起胳膊东闻西嗅了起来，醒悟到，“噢，乔吉，我是香香的女孩子了——”  
乔治认为弗雷德的行为既古怪又火辣，但是接下来弗雷德的动作差点让他鼻血横流。  
弗雷德的双手放开了自己的乳房，沿着平坦的小腹覆上光滑的下体，他跨坐在乔治身上表情探究地抚摸着自己的下体，一只手拨开了层层的花瓣，另一只手在那里搜寻着。  
乔治仿佛可以听到自己血液流动的声音，太阳穴突突地跳着，他没有意识地屏着呼吸，看着弗雷德带着一脸发现新玩具的表情玩弄他新生的女性下体。  
“天——天啊——”弗雷德的手不知道碰到了哪里，他大喊着全身抖动了一下，中指食髓知味地在那个地方反复搓揉，弗雷德的脸快速地燃起了红潮，一声声舒爽入骨髓的呻吟钻进乔治的耳朵，“天啊——乔吉——这里——梅林的内裤——太舒服了——啊……啊……”  
乔治咬牙切齿地看着自己就玩的很高兴的弗雷德，“天……弗雷德，你控制一下你自己……”  
女体弗雷德娇柔地半睁着眼睛，看着乔治通红的耳根，故意把腿分的更开了，“怎么?”他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“想操我？”  
乔治的脑子轰地炸成了西莫斐尼甘的坩埚，他刚想扑倒他变成女性都大胆得过分的哥哥，就被一只的手轻柔地摁住了胸膛，弗雷德抽掉了隔在两人间的薄毯，毫无阻隔地跨坐在乔治的大腿上。乔治因为前一晚的睡前运动被剥的一干二净，两人不着一缕地挤在一起。乔治呻吟到，“弗雷德……你让我硬的爆炸……”  
弗雷德因为棱角变得圆滑的脸，有一种天真无辜的感觉，但是他的行为一点都不，他挪动着膝盖一点点地往前移动，已经打湿的花瓣从乔治结实的腹肌上蹭过，留下一道显眼的水痕。乔治被他压在身下喘着粗气，怕自己下一秒就激动地去见梅林。弗雷德一点儿都不着急地用大腿夹住乔治的脑袋，低头诱惑到，“先用你的舌头操我……乔吉…”  
长长的卷发时不时地骚动着乔治的脸颊，他说不准是脸更痒一点还是心更痒一点。乔治呻吟了一声，双手捧住弗雷德的臀部，伸出了舌头在粘腻的肉缝里轻舔了一下，听到弗雷德难以忍受地呜了一声，乔治心想好啊，今天一定要把以前屁股疼的债全都讨回来。他让自己的舌头尽可能地贴住弗雷德的花瓣，狠狠地用舌苔扫过，感觉到弗雷德一下子软了腰身，跌坐下来，双手撑在他脑袋两侧。乔治更用心地吮吻起敏感的软肉，他的舌尖探向刚才弗雷德自己搓揉的那一点反复舔舐，满意地听到弗雷德甜腻的呻吟声。  
“乔……乔吉……好舒服——”弗雷德不自觉地扭动起来，“后面也要——”他暗示性地用湿润的肉穴迎合着乔治。  
乔治知道是时候了，他重重地吸了一口，从弗雷德腿间钻出，学着他的样子挑起眉毛，“想要什么？求我啊——”  
弗雷德直起了身体，毫不犹豫地开口，“想要——乔吉吸我的穴——”  
靠。这、这怎么整，乔治的耳朵都要开始冒蒸汽了，他认命地取悦着他完全拼不过脸皮的哥哥，抬高了把舌尖捅入渗着液体的花穴。弗雷德揉起自己的双乳，骑在乔治的舌头上扭动，嘴里断断续续地威胁到，“乔吉…啊——你不要后悔——再深一点——噢——等药水效果退了——哥哥会干的你——啊啊——干的你几天都下不了床——噢——天呐——”  
乔治抬眼望着现在意乱情迷的“弗丽达”，觉得他毫无威慑力，他用力地绷直舌头抽插着，时不时又在前端的凸起使劲的吮吸。弗雷德新生的女体受不了如此刺激的动作，很快尖叫着攀上了高潮，他两腿颤抖着使自己离开乔治的嘴，乳白色的液体从花穴里流出顺着大腿根部自由地流淌着。  
乔治从弗雷德的腿间退了出来，上嘴唇还沾有一点点浊液，他猛地把弗雷德推倒在床上，整个人覆了上去，狠狠吻住弗雷德因高潮张开喘息的嘴。弗雷德被他有些凶恶的吻法咬的一疼，他捧着乔治的脸偏开一点，软软地说道，“轻点，你咬痛我了。”乔治第一次听见他哥哥如此柔软的语调，通常来说弗雷德都是恶劣地问他干的他舒不舒服之类的话。乔治一边唾弃自己的心软，一边用唇瓣去磨蹭弗雷德被咬红的嘴角，他硬的发疼但还是颇有风度地问到，“那…现在我可以操你了吗？”  
乔治怀疑弗雷德想瞪他，只不过因为高潮的关系而显得没什么力度，弗雷德轻飘飘地看了他一眼，双腿自发地盘上他的腰间，还是用那种软绵绵的语调说，“上我。”  
乔治一听，不客气地扶住涨得发疼的阴茎往里一捅，只塞进一点龟头就听到弗雷德呼疼，弗雷德脸色铁青地看着两人相连之处，不敢置信地呻吟到，“当然——这里也是新的——天哪——”  
乔治被夹得额角神经直蹦，但看着身下现在是个柔柔软软女孩子的弗雷德，他只好退了出来，慢慢用手指给弗雷德扩张。弗雷德抱住自己的双腿向乔治张的更开些，他忧愁地说道，“刚才还在感叹当女孩子的感觉特别的爽……唉——”  
他盯着乔治额头上渗出的汗突然有了主意，他推了推乔治的肩膀说，“听我的，乔吉——”乔治抽出了手指压抑又困惑地看着他，弗雷德夹住的乔治腰身灵巧地翻了个身，乔治由着他把他再次压在身下，眼里冒出像是看的到吃不到的那种愁苦。弗雷德安慰地亲了乔治一口，像每次他准备一举进入乔治的时候一样。乔治撇撇嘴，“好吧…女士，你打算做什么？”  
弗雷德朝他眨了眨眼转过身去，接着乔治感觉到他的阴茎被弗雷德含入了温暖的口腔，他重重地吐了口气，看见眼前弗雷德向他摇晃着的臀部心领神会了起来。  
一时间房间里只剩下弗雷德吸吮他阴茎的啧啧声，以及他不断探入手指在弗雷德的小穴里抽插的水泽声。  
弗雷德吞咽着，用喉头的软肉按摩着乔治敏感的龟头，轻轻地用牙齿刮蹭他阴茎的表皮，弗雷德含着乔治感觉到口中的硬物涨大着抽动，他了然地在龟头轻轻一吸，浓白的精液喷射了出来，一部分留在了他的嘴里，一部分沾在他的脸上和火红的卷发上。乔治睁着眼睛平息着呼吸，弗雷德把长发甩到脑后，扭头朝他眨眨眼睛，舌头卷起一滴嘴角的白浊，摆出一脸渴求的姿态。他致命地握住乔治软下来的阴茎，腰部发力让小穴追逐着乔治替他扩张的手。  
太火辣了，乔治深深地看着他的哥哥骑着他的手指，胸前的柔软随着他的动作起伏着，几乎是立刻弗雷德就发现手中的阴茎又开始站立了起来。  
他循循诱善道，“乔吉——可以了——操进来——”  
因为有了弗雷德前一次的表现，乔治稳稳当当地从后背抱住了他哥哥，极慢地推入自己。当捅开层层软肉，乔治敏感地发现弗雷德的身体抖了一抖，弗雷德咬着牙催促到，“插进来——别磨蹭——”  
乔治只好狠了狠心顶了进去，被初次破开让弗雷德痛叫了一声，但他还自发地用力往下坐，弗雷德往后靠在乔治的怀里，有那么点虚弱的说，“长痛不如短痛嘛——”  
乔治蹭了蹭他的耳后，哑着声音说，“弗雷德……你真是随时让人大开眼界…”  
弗雷德扭过头得意洋洋地冲他抛了个媚眼，“怎么说也比你厉害2分钟。”  
乔治在他耳边哧哧笑着，“真不敢相信，弗雷德哥哥。”又假模假样地拖长了调子说到，“是——弗丽达姐姐——”他试着抽动了下，有血液的润滑让两人都好受了些，显然他的弗丽达也发现了，红发女郎的小屁股开始不安分地扭动着，弗雷德甩头发的样子都极具风情，虽然他自己毫无意识到。眼前火红的头发随着弗雷德的腰身起伏，一点点阴暗的心思冒了出来，乔治忍不住拽了一把他的长发迫使他仰头靠着自己的肩膀上，“弗雷德……”乔治箍紧了他，“这样子只给我看好不好？”  
弗雷德偷偷咧嘴笑了笑，“好……  
……好好干我——”  
弗雷德哆嗦着腿转了个身，重新坐回乔治的阴茎上，扣住弟弟的脑袋亲吻他，把乔治压在皮制的床板上，以弗雷德惯有的气势吻得乔治喘不上气来问这种愚蠢的小问题。乔治昏头昏脑地发现自己被姑娘版的弗雷德亲的晕头转向，他不服气地捧住弗雷德的屁股发力操了起来。到底是男女生理上的差异，不一会儿弗雷德就凶恶不起来了，他被乔治干的只能嘴上不饶人，弗雷德断断续续地凶道，“操——操你的——乔治——”乔治高兴地反驳他，“不，弗雷德，是我在操你。说吧，舒不舒服，嗯？”  
弗雷德搂紧了乔治的脖子被他颠的上气不喘下气，“哼——等你当乔吉娜的时候——有的你好看——”  
乔治笑了，“好的弗雷德，我会注意不让你往我的南瓜汁里下药的。”  
弗雷德噎了一下，懊恼地咬了一口乔治的嘴唇，被一记用力的插入带出大声的呻吟。  
乔治有些明白为什么平时弗雷德干他的时候喜欢说一些奇怪的话了，现在弗雷德被他按在怀里抱着操弄，心头涌上许多恶劣的念头。  
“宝贝儿，告诉我舒不舒服？”乔治埋在弗雷德的体内一动不动。  
“别废话乔吉。”弗雷德收缩了下甬道。  
乔治头皮发麻地拍了他一巴掌，吐出一口气，“承认吧，弗雷德，大声说出来，我会操得你合不拢腿。”  
弗雷德充满情欲地瞪了他一眼，“嘴巴这么空闲，那给我吸吸乳头吧。”他捧起一边饱满，用粉色的乳尖顶在乔治的嘴唇上，“好好舔——”  
乔治犹豫了下，还是禁不住诱惑将那点粉红含进嘴里，弗雷德舒服地哼哼，“说了比你早两分钟见识世界的的险恶——”  
行吧行吧。乔治叼住他的乳尖身下快速抽送起来。  
其实压根不需要乔治逼他说，弗雷德自顾自地呻吟开了，“乔吉——操得好——好深——”他把手指插进乔治的红发好让他吸的更重些，“弗丽达——要被乔吉——干坏了——”弗雷德胡乱地摇着头，下身开始痉挛着收缩，他尖叫着，“要——要到了！”弗雷德低下头抵住乔治的额头，皱着眉头呻吟着达到了高潮。  
乔治还想多占一会弗丽达的便宜，没想到弗雷德在他耳边极其色情地低语，“射进来，乔吉。灌满我。”他嘬着乔治的耳垂诱惑着，“让我走路的时候，都能感受到你的精液从我的小穴里流出来——”  
这谁受得了，反正乔治受不了。乔治的大脑像被麦格教授的石墩出动压的粉碎，他一个起身把弗雷德压在床上狠狠地干了十多个来回，深深地射在了他哥哥体内。  
“天……”乔治喘息着说，“弗雷德，你真是太辣了……”  
弗雷德用脚后跟敲了敲乔治的尾椎，得逞地笑眯了眼。

END


End file.
